The Heir of Magic
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: No one can understand why golden boy Tom Riddle would be interested in a loser like Harry. Normally Harry would be more worried about Tom's intentions but the other boy's courtship offer plays perfectly in to his plans of one upping his sister. Slash. TMRHP. AU.


**Summary**: No one can understand why golden boy Tom Riddle would be interested in a loser like Harry. Normally Harry would be more worried about Tom's intentions but the other boy's courtship offer plays perfectly in to his plans of one upping his sister. Slash. TMRHP. AU.

* * *

**1.**

* * *

****  
"No," Hermione said firmly because she's a terrible, terrible friend and Harry should really stop giving her gifts and treating her to the kitchens if this is the kind of reward he gets.

"Why?" Harry whined, doing his best to show her his puppy dog face - the one where he goes all out and only pulls out on special occasions such as this. However, Hermione doesn't even blink. And like Harry had said, she was a terrible best friend and he should upgrade to someone more susceptible to his charms once he stops loving her so much.

"Because," she started, her tone deliberately slow as if she was talking to an especially retarded child, "This is a stupid idea and as the intelligent and mature young woman I am, I refuse to participate in something so fundamentally morally wrong!"

Sometimes, especially in moments like this, Harry really regretted encouraging Hermione to get a backbone; he mourned the days she would nod her head to everything he says in fear of him leaving her. Back then, Harry could convince the girl to do everything he wanted, even if it was a little bit sketchy on the ethical side of things.

"It's not morally wrong," Harry protested, arm crossed, "I'm sure there are lots of people who have done it before."

"And yet that does not make it ok," Hermione sighed, put down her book and turned her attention entirely on Harry. She had an expression on her face that Harry dubbed "Disapproving Look Number 4", this one always to be followed by a lecture of some kind. He wasn't disappointed when the girl open her mouth and continued: "You are suggesting seducing someone not because you are interested but because you want to one up your sister who is also interested in said person. Barring the fact that playing with one's emotions is the purest form of douchebaggery, this is also Tom Riddle we are talking about. You know? Hogwarts golden boy, top student of his year, most eligible bachelor in the country and one of the strongest magic users of his generation? If he ever agrees - which is extremely unlikely since he has never accepted an invitation in his whole academic career - and finds out later that you played him, no one is going to be in your corner and I really don't think you can even hope to win a potential duel if one ever comes to be."

Harry opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again.

"Wow, thanks Hermione," he said sarcastically, "I never knew you thought so highly of me."

Hermione didn't even have the sense to look ashamed. She simply shrugged and give him a pitying look - this one always followed by a pat on the head.

"Don't touch my hair," Harry hissed as she reached out a hand predictably, and Hermione just snorted, not at all intimated by his bad mood.

Harry really, really needed better friends.

* * *

This whole mess started on the evening of the tradition annual feast. But before we go in to it, one has to first understand the history between the Potter siblings.

No one can really pinpoint the exact moment the Potter siblings, Lily Rose and her younger brother Harry, stopped getting along with each other. Some might say, namely Sirius, that it was around the period Rose finally entered puberty and grew in to herself and stopped looking like the bastard child of a pig and a pug. Remus had a more sensible theory; he believed that entering teenage years, the two years difference between Rose and Harry had finally caught up with them. With Rose excelling at everything she does and gaining admirers left and right and Harry struggling with his coursework and embarrassing himself left and right (according to Sirius), their once companionship just fell apart.

Rose, who was 2 years older than Harry, barely spoke a word to him and Harry became obsessed with idea of one upping his sister and was always on the lookout for Roses weaknesses. And that was how he saw the way Rose was looking at Tom Riddle, sighing dreamingly and giggling with her best friend. Harry knew Rose enough to know that this crush of hers was already pretty deep. If someone came along and snatched Tom under her very nose, she would be devastated, especially if that person was someone she looked down on.

And that was how the master plan was born.

* * *

"She's staring at you again," Abraxas Malfoy, cousin to Lucius Malfoy, said as he glared in the general direction of the Gryffindor table. And true to his word, Rose Potter sat a little on the right side, looking over at Tom with a love struck expression. Abraxas resisted the urge to sneer.

"It's just a crush," Alphard Black commented, "Stop being so hard on the girl. It's not her fault our Tom is so irresistible."

The boy in question barely looked up at the mention of his name, preferring to continue his breakfast of oatmeal and fruit.

Abraxas and Alphard continued their conversation despite his lack of interest.

"But seriously, it's disgusting," Abraxas huffed, "she's a Potter for Merlin's sake and yet she refuses to show even the smallest hint of decorum that befits her house. It must be her muggle born mother's influence. Charlus Potter would be rolling in his grave if he knew what had become of his family."

"The girl is barely 18," Black said in exasperation, "Cut her some slack. At least she's doing better than her good for nothing brother of hers. What was his name? Harold or something. It's a pity really; the heir of such a noble house barely able to do a 2nd year spell at 16; now that is a scandal if I ever heard one."

Abraxas huffed in annoyance and turned back to Tom.

"What do you think Tom?" He asked.

"About Harry?"

The horrified look he received in return almost made him laugh...almost because he was Head Boy and bursting out in laughter wouldn't do for his image.

"You...you. Oh Merlin, Tom, I know that tone. Don't tell me you're interested in that...that squib."

"I am," Tom admitted, finally looking away from his food and towards the Ravenclaw table where Harry James Potter, Rose's Potter little brother, sat with his muggle born friend. As per usual, they were deep in some kind of conversation and was oblivious to the word around them.

"Why..." Abraxas lamented, "Out of all the people in this school, why him? Didn't you say that you would only be interested in someone if they can prove to be your equal? I doubt Potter can ever aspire to that. Even his sister is better!"

"No," Tom said resolutely, looking away from the boy to look at the Malfoy, "I believe that Harry Potter isn't all that he seems. No children of the Potter family can be this weak without supernatural interference. And don't say something about muggle born blood tainting his magic. You as well as I know that squibs are the result of too much inbreeding between purebloods. The Potters had never, never produced a squib in this entire line. Every one of their children are strong and talented. I believe that Harry Potter has a hidden potential and I want to be the one to unlock it."

Silence followed his statement, only to be broken by Alphard as he sighed.

"But why wait until now? Why not start earlier?"

"Because he just turned 16," Tom replied, "and is this old enough to enter in an official courtship."

Abraxas choked while Black wasn't doing any better.

"Courtship? Are you out of your mind?"

"No," Tom replied simply, "I have been thinking of this for a long time. I believe this is the best course of action."

"Why?" Abraxas asked, all seriousness, "I don't believe the reason you gave is the entire story. I have never seen you act this way. Why Tom?"

Tom debated for a second whether to admit the true reason or not. Finally, he sighed, threw up a privacy shield before saying in a low voice.

"I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell anyone else."

Abraxas and Alphard's eyes widened but the both nodded.

"Ok, no one knows this but a few month back, I went to Dumbledore's office and over heard him play a prophecy, foretelling the awakening of the Heir of magic."

"No bloody way," the both gasped at the same time, decorum be damned.

"I won't tell you the details," Tom continued, knowing that what he was about to say next will shock them even more, "but after month of research and observation, I am finally convinced that Harry Potter is the young wizard the prophecy is talking about."

"If that's true," Alphard said, not even questioning Tom's research methods, "then whoever is bonded to him before his coming of age will also get a huge boost of power."

"Not to mention immortality," Abraxas hissed, now looking at Harry with brand new eyes, "Everyone knows that the Heir of magic will be granted immortality and power over all magical creatures. Everything or person on this planet in sync with magic will have to obey him. This...this is huge!"

"Yes it is," Tom smirked, "And no one knows the treasure right in front of them. Even Dumbledore has no idea who it could be despite possession the prophecy."

"But what if you are wrong and he's not the heir?" Abraxas asked dubiously.

Toms smile turned wicked.

"Really now," he purred, enjoying the shiver he caused, "have I ever been wrong before?"

"No," both boys admitted at the same time because for as long as they knew Tom, the Slytherin Heir's prediction always seem to come true. "Alright. We'll help as much as we can. But I really hope you know what you are doing."

"Oh I do. Don't worry."

His gaze turned to the Ravenclaw table once more, an almost excited smirk gracing his face.

_Harry James Potter, you have no idea what you are in for._

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
